Rumor
by COLONELA
Summary: colonnello : a rumor that i wish it isn't true,but its not,since its a rumor after all! kora!


Cioaussu!

Well you see~ this Idea popped into my head while I was striving to avoid studying! TT,TT; actually I was lying on my bed then it suddenly came to me xD

BTW: whenever u see this:-

'..Example..' it means that the character is thinking in his my mind.

Its short,and maybe one-shot,well, whatever,I hope you like it anyway~

The day was perfect for colonnello. He thought its the best time for shooting stuff down. well if you ask what precisely he shoots. It would be everything not anything! Everything! From every leaf that falls from a tree and the tree itself. insects,buildings indoors and outdoors! And about people who's around. (Well just scaring them.) And nobody complaints or even thought of scolding him. They knew what best for them. if they do any of that,it would be one step to their graves. Yet,there was a single 'person' who dared to beat discipline into him. Yes,its lal mirch his former instructor. Why former? Because he no longer is a student of her,he's already in her level or even higher.

As the blonde was walking down the aisle. (he just finished from his 'shooting all stuff' hobby.) Some recruits were talking about lal,which dropped his attention to them.

"Hey you!" Colonnello stopped in his place and yelled at the trainee.

"M-me?" The newbie answered half scared.

"Yes,you! What were you saying just now?" The blonde asked the recruits about that piece of information that the recruit spouted,and gained colonnello's interest.

"a-ah!..sorry can't say that! I might get killed if that info was delivered to commander lal!" He was shivering,he cursed himself for discussing something like that around colonnello. And he thought that even if he have told colonnello,the blonde himself is going to skin him alive.

"Don't worry,I'm on your side...only,if that info was good enough to save your life,kora! Aha-ha!" the laugh wasn't an innocent laugh neither it was sarcastic,its actually a devilish laugh that will suck the guy's will to live.

And the recruit started mentioning what he was saying. "W-well you see,we heard some rumors s-saying that 'C-commander l-lal a-a-already h-has a K-k-KID! P-PLEASE DON'T SUCK MY LIFE FOURCE!" The trainee turned his back to colonnello,putting his hands on back of his head,already praying before his death.

Colonnello moved his hand laying it on the recruit's shoulder.

"Great job! On finding an information as good as this!" The trainee was completely shocked on his reaction. But then the guy rethought about it and realized that colonnello himself is interested in lal,so,this reaction should be no surprise..

In colonnello's mind...

'Shitshitshitshit! Kid kid kid kid! Lal's!' (He is trying for his brain to accept and believe that roomer even if it was just a rumor,he can't let it slip away out of his mind especially its as supreme as this.)

On colonnello's way to her house ('by walking' its not far from comsubin..maybe a little but not that far.)

...and in mind.

'No no no no! that's impossible! No way its true! I mean,I've always got into her house without her realizing it! (Lal might be sharp but colonnello is even sharper!) Now that I think about it am I..? No no! I-i'm no a stalker. Anyways! I've never seen any traces of any kid or a child. and when it comes to lal...shouldn't these stuff becomes impossible to exist In her life? ...only when it doesn't include me,of course...'

Author's POV..

He finally arrived at her house. Its big and American style (not Italian neither japanese.)

'Should I ring the bell? Pfffft~~ who am I kidding~' he thought to himself in a carefree act.

he took out a key out of his pocket,he was still wearing his comsubin uniform. and inserting it in the door (not the back door) he cared a key without lal knowing about it...what colonnello is doing in the following is defiantly asking for death by lal's hands..

He got in silently,the door hadn't made a crack sound. Lal already came back from comsubin. Colonnello already knows of her daily routine whenever she comes back from comsubin so,usually by now she is in the kitchen doing nothing,since she's always on a diet,or maybe just looking for some soda.

He closed the door behind him vary slowly,looking around him cautiously making sure lal isn't around. His purpose of coming here (or just making an excuse for coming.) is trying to find any proof of that unbelievable rumor. And colonnello thought of the one who made up that info is a paranoid.

The hall where colonnello was,is wide, and it had rooms each of the two sides,on the right there was the dining room. and on the other is the guest room. in the end of the hall where the long wide horizontal stairs were, But, before it there was an opened dry-kitchen on its right and the door that attached to it was the wet kitchen. The living room was right in front of the kitchen. And there was an unknown reason for a playstation3 to exist around there. (it was always a mystery to colonnello.) thou, he always plays with it whenever he visits her.

Colonnello was walking with carefree,as if he was walking in his own house. And suddenly, he was all cautious. And he started to walk as a ninja,standing on his tows,slowly, when noticing lal in the wet-kitchen, holding the fridge's door open,and drinking papsi out of its small can.

He immediately thought 'Mothers shouldn't drink soda in front of their children...Oh! Shit! the idea is starting to implant itself in my head, I'm starting to think about the rumor being true!'

Colonnello's POV

Just now,Lal turned around. And I froze onto my place,holding my breath. If she moves her gaze up even a little ,I would be eliminated off the earth's surface. I think she's thinking about something,since she was staring at the floor continuously. I thought that it was my perfect chance so,i ran away upstairs. But before,I waved from my place at her,to make what she saw a 'hand moving on its own' will get her confused. I always liked to teas her..

Author's POV

'What was that? Hallucination? Ya,I'm definitely imagining things' she saw his waving hand,but,just bought the excuse of just an imagination from her lack of sleep.

Colonnello went to the second floor. He continued to walk straight not looking at his front path he just stared at his back. Making sure,lal hadn't spotted him or chasing behind him. And as he was walking,he accidentally bumped onto one of the couch's sides. when colonnello turned his head facing front,he saw a boy around six years old laying on the couch,holding or reading a book,or maybe it was an educational book..?

'He's reading a book. how could he possibly understand such a book? It's about space and stuff,its too old for him to understand. Even I can barely understand such books!' Colonnello kept a wide opened eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw,he never thought the rumor was actually true. But then he rethought about it and said 'he maybe a child but who says that it really is lal's child. That isn't much of a proof. Its a rumor after all..'

the blonde kept staring at him until the kid moved his gaze up toward him. He didn't look like a hyper kid which he should be as an age as his. Instead he lazily looked at the blonde vary disinterested in him,even thought a stranger is right in front of him. Colonnello commented to himself on how his the boy's eyes looked so lifeless,NOT DEAD! Just not looking forward in life. Like as if his life is a mare of time passing until death! But, no way the child is thinking in that way it just feels like this.

"Psstt! Please! Please!" Said colonnello. "Don't call you're mother! Don't worry I won't hurt you,kora!" The boy was staring at him expressionless.

"Don't shout okay! Kora!" The boy didn't even opened his mouth and wasn't even thinking about it. Yet Colonnello was too scared of lal to notice the kid that he doesn't even care about what the suspicious guy was even doing here. The boy moved his gaze back to his book. Fully ignoring colonnello.

"G-good boy..I guess..." Colonnello said in relief.

And at the same time,the blonde thought 'oh~! Thank god! I'm saved! I was in a big pinch right there-' he suddenly turned into a rock. Not breathing. Nor even moving a little. And looking straight directly,neither blinking. A real model of a human- rock!

finally the rock began to crack,from all his sweatness and stress. He barely managed to look at his back. When he did, he noticed a half surprised lal, because she hadn't realized his presence at first when he entered the house. Then immediately she remembered the hand that she thought it was mare of hallucination. But she didn't look angry neither pissed off because of his sneaky doing,since that wasn't his first time in sneaking into the house.

"What the-" she stopped completing her sentence after realizing that the boy was around and said instead she says "What are you doing here,colonnello?...why should I even be asking? This isn't your first time doing that." Her hands were placed on her sides. With an irritated face. But not mad.

"Ammm..well..you see-" colonnello was thinking fast, trying to find a better excuse then ' I've came here just to retrieve some of your ketchup.' But he was saved when after he got cut by the boy. to colonnello the boy's way of cutting him reminded him of a certain someone who he could not verify yet.

"Mom,who is this guy?" The boy didn't make a scared face only disinterest and added to the expression 'annoyance' which colonnello himself thought about it weird to be on a kid's face.

Just when she's about to open her mouth to speak. Colonnello replayed to the question before her saying.

"Oh my~ I'm your dad,how could you possibly forget me~...kora!" colonnello only meant it as a joke,and lal knew that colonnello said something like that in order to piss her off,for showing the truth as a roomer.

After that colonnello thought to himself staring at lal who was looking at the floor embarrassed to think that colonnello actually came here just to make sure of the rumor either true or...just a rumor!

'how could she possibly like an other person instead of me! Even thought all that happened around six years ago maybe. even so! I've known her before that. but getting mad at her,does that counts of me acting selfish? But...loving a person doesn't count as being selfish!...NO! Its not!' His eyes were burning with flames almost visible,and clutching his right fist,raising it to his eye's level in a ' I'll do my best ' way. And lal sweat-dropped out of pity from his awkward looks.

The boy went silent for a while then suddenly blurted by saying

"Dad,For real? I've always wanted to meet you~ mom said that you were absent from this world,yet I had no idea to what that meant before, but now you're here~! Tee-hee!" Smiling brightly,the boy rushed to colonnello's legs hugging it tightly. The two seemed surprised on what the child did. Colonnello didn't expect for the boy to actually believe his lie. but lal did,since she has information about the real father that colonnello doesn't which prevented her from getting shocked.

Lal moved her gaze back to the ground feeling bad all of a sudden, in the other hand colonnello was clueless.

"Colonnello come there for a sec' I want to talk to you about something."

"Oh! Shi- I mean shoot! Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry! Kora!" Colonnello thought that his sneaky days would be over. And also he bets that soon she would attach a high-sensor thingy on the door,which would be programmed to shoot lasers whenever it detects a blond head. (Which In a VARY! High possibility it would be colonnello,poor thing..)

"Its too late to be sorry." Lal replayed to him with no hint of anger. She wasn't to begin with. And Colonnello thought deeply on what she meant,but got no answer.

The two went to a different room near the living room upstairs.

"Oh~! God! How should I put this.." Lal said covering half of her top face with her hand.

"Just say what's first in your mind,kora!" Colonnello was trying to help lal with whatever she was trying to put her act into words.

"My husband is already dead,and you need to replace him,for sal's sake." She immediately said without thinking first of other's reactions.

"I mean! You see he has never seen his father and when you lied of being his dad he immediately believed it,and This is my first time seeing his face filled with cheerfulness,I don't care if he would believe that you're his real father,as long as he keeps smiling in that way. Damn! I'm losing it! Sorry I'm pushing everything on you! Feel free not to agree." She was too confused and accidentally said everything all at once. She raised her hands on the two sides of her head because of a headache.

"WOHW! So straight forward as always~ kora! and don't worry you're not losing it,you just care too much of your child,kora!" A bright smile was plastered on his face,lal was red from head to tow.

"Fine by me of course~ but shouldn't you ask his parents-err his mother first?" She kept staring at him showing him that the answer to that question is quite obvious,since he was doing his best striving to avoid believing that rumor.

"Aha-ha! In the end the rumor was true,kora."

"What rumor?" Lal is clueless..

Mmm... Sorry I know its a bit crappy well not a bit the whole thing doesn't make sense! XD BTW not thinking of making a second chapter on this but if I've seen ppl who wants I will gladly make.

But who cares I only wanted to share this idea for u readers even it was lame X_X

Anywho,I hope u enjoyed it ,if not sorry of my stupidity~ D:

Thanks for reading ciao~ ciao~

Oh! And I've stopped updating my other stories cuz' I was making that,but that has nothing to do for not updating in last week, its because I've seen less views on the latest chapter so I've made this one instead,but I will update them soon enough...maybe.

anyways real ciao ciao~~ ^3^ REVIEW~! 


End file.
